The present invention relates to a method and system for voting, and in particular, to a method and system for voting using bar code and wireless technologies.
A cornerstone of America""s leadership in the world has been the integrity of our political process. The orderly and peaceful transfer of power from one administration to the next has been, and remains, integral to our success. Whether a President was elected in a landslide or a cliffhanger, the integrity of the process has always established the legitimacy of the incoming administration and conferred the authority to govern.
As the dysfunctional electoral mechanics play out, there are growing cries for reform. Senator-elect Clinton has called for the Electoral College to be abandoned, a lengthy undertaking with no certainty of adoption. Even if popular voting were eventually adopted, it would not solve the underlying problem of obtaining an accurate count.
The simple technology underpinnings of an effective 21st century system are bar coded voter registration cards, low-cost data-entry devices and secure communication linksxe2x80x94the same technology used at the checkout counter in thousands of stores today. By employing these proven, familiar technologies that are already widely used in the private sector and government, the country can have a system that is much fairer, faster and more accuratexe2x80x94and outcomes that are easily and unambiguously verified.
In short, we can easily do the basics of Democracy 101xe2x80x94vote, count, recount and certifyxe2x80x94far better than we can today.
What""s more, using today""s technology will enable us to preserve the elements of our current system that are sacrosanct. That is, it would make it easy for people to register to vote, even up until the day of the election, thus ensuring the widest possible access to the process. It would also ensure that voting would remain a private matter. There need be no links between verifying eligibility and the content of the subsequent vote.
At the same time, this technology platform would provide the flexibility our federal system requires to handle national choices as well as state and local candidates and referenda on a common, but decentralized, platform. With this platform, the U.S. electorate will have the capabilities we need and a process worthy of this great country.
Bar codes long ago outgrew the supermarkets where most people first encountered themxe2x80x94and they have gone on to revolutionize the way companies and government agencies capture, track, report and audit vast quantities of data. Because it is adaptable, proven and inexpensive, bar code scanning technology is an excellent vehicle for helping to manage the voting process.
Various optical readers and optical scanning systems have been developed heretofore for reading indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on the label or on the surface of an article. The symbol itself is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of, for example, a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another so bound spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers in scanning systems electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals, which are decoded into alphanumeric characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or some characteristic thereof. Such characteristics are typically represented in digital form and utilized as an input to a data processing, system for applications in point-of-sale processing inventory control and the like. Scanning systems of this general type have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,798; 4,369,361; 4,387,297; 4,409,470; 4,760,248; 4,896,026, all of which have been assigned to the same assignee as the instant application and all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. As disclosed in the above patents, such scanning systems includes, inter alia, fixed mount scanners, sometimes referred to as slot scanners, and hand held, portable laser scanning devices supported by a user, which are configured to allow the user to aim the scanning head of the device, and more particularly, a light beam, at a targeted symbol to be read.
Such prior art devices generally incorporate a light-receiving module which receives the light that has been reflected from the bar code symbol and determines, from the reflected pattern, the sequences of bars and spaces within the symbol. The unit may also incorporate decoding circuitry to decode the received information and to recover the underlying data (for example the alphanumeric data) which the bar code symbol represents.
The basis for a new, flexible system for polling citizens could be the advanced bar codes already being used on driver""s licenses in many states. The most popular is PDF417, a two-dimensional bar code, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,786 and which is described in the published AIM Standard therefore. In addition to carrying driver information, the bar code could easily carry voter registration data. Voters who do not have a driver""s license could be issued PDF417 bar coded voter registration cards. A voter would present his or her card at the polling place, which would be swiped through a reader. Voters would then enter a digital signature (or otherwise encrypted identification) to establish their identity and verify their eligibility, which could have been established well in advance or on the spot using one of a number of identity verification solutions already in the marketplace.
With their eligibility verified, the voter would enter the voting booth and make his or her selections on a simple handheld device. Should the voter be unable to read a small handheld device display, a laptop computer could be made available with a bigger display to better read the voting choices. When complete, the system would display the choices and ask the voter to review them. Clicking the yes button would validate the selections and record the vote. A numbered receipt, encrypted in PDF417 and listing the choices made could be printed on the spot, giving the voter a definitive recordxe2x80x94and a final opportunity before leaving the polling place to confirm that the choices made were the choices intended. PDF417 would allow for voter anonymity.
Portable data entry devices that are suitable for recording votes are preferably portable terminals such as the Symbol Technologies SPT-1500, and its PDT and PPT lines of terminals. Preferably, these same devices will have bar code readers built in or connected thereto which are capable of reading advanced bar codes such as PDF417, capable of receiving a digital signature and voting selection entry, so that identification and voting can be carried out on one device. These devices are also capable of transmitting data using wireless protocols such as Spectrum 24, Blue Tooth and IRDA so that the data recorded thereon can be sent to a central computer.
This approach would enable the preferences of eligible voters to be gathered, transmitted and aggregated much faster and more accurately than is now the case. With votes electronically captured, data could be transmitted to a central computer over secure, low-cost wireless communication links. Election officials could transmit data in real time, at set times during the day or immediately after the polls closed. One byproduct of this system would be accurate and timely information for the press.
Whatever the final outcome of this year""s presidential election, we should, as citizens, ensure that the election of the first President of the new millennium is the last elected using early 20th century technology. We have the way; we need the will.
The main object of the present invention is an improved method for voting, wherein a bar code bearing voter identification information is read to identify a voter, and the voter""s choices are transmitted via a wireless data acquisition device to a central computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide increased security in a voting method by utilizing a digital signature to further identify a voter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a receipt printed in PDF417 with the voting selection made by a voter for confirmation of the voter""s choices. This would be a key element to secure almost 100% accuracy in the event of a recount.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in accordance with the present invention by a method for voting which comprises providing a voter identification card to a voter having an optical code, including voter identification information, reading the optical code on the voter identification card at a polling station prior to permitting the voter to vote, receiving an electronic signature from the voter, providing a handheld wireless data acquisition device to the voter for making voter""s selections, printing a PDF417 receipt with the voter""s selections and wirelessly transmitting the voter""s selections from the handheld wireless data acquisition device to a host or central computer for tallying the voting selections from a plurality of voters.
In a preferred embodiment, the optical code is a two-dimensional bar code, and most preferably, PDF417. The voter identification card is preferably a motor vehicle license bearing a two-dimensional bar code.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, the wireless transmission protocol can be the IRDA protocol, the Blue tooth protocol, an rf protocol, such as Spectrum 24, and other standard and non-standard communications protocols.
The handheld wireless data acquisition device can have a keyboard input or can have a touch screen data input for making voter selections.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the handheld wireless data acquisition device can also be used to read the optical code and to receive the electronic signature.
These and other objects and features of the present invention become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken with the attached drawings, wherein: